Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2016
20:42:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:42:20 !on 20:42:24 !hi Bot Lumpy 20:42:25 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 20:42:29 ahha 20:42:33 !on was disabled like 2 versions ago Gage 20:42:33 !commands 20:42:34 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 20:42:37 blocked a sock puppet 20:42:45 El Goatfucker Supreme: !tell is already enabled. 20:42:48 !tellon 20:42:49 !seenon 20:42:49 El Goatfucker Supreme: !seen is already enabled. 20:42:54 yes it calls me that 20:42:59 !kills Neil 20:43:02 !say>test 20:43:03 aw 20:43:09 !kill neil 20:43:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:43:11 * Bot_Lumpy rips neil 's guts out through their eye sockets 20:43:16 !Kill Neil 20:43:17 No one can control me! 20:43:17 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Neil with a rusty set of pliers. 20:43:20 !kill clyde 20:43:21 haha 20:43:22 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing clyde at this time 20:43:24 aw 20:43:26 brb 20:43:28 kill meeee :( 20:43:30 Stop controlling me! 20:43:35 o 20:43:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:43:41 sorry botty 20:43:52 * Bot_Lumpy eats Neil 20:43:53 can i call you botty? c: 20:44:01 hahah 20:44:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 20:44:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 20:44:10 If you have a deathwish 20:44:15 you can call me botty 20:44:30 !kill Sandgar 20:44:30 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 20:44:37 hahahahahahahahhaha 20:45:11 haha 20:45:14 !kill Juan 20:45:15 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Juan with a rusty set of pliers. 20:45:20 It also logs chat 20:45:22 why is Juan's still not in 20:45:23 !logs 20:45:24 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here 20:45:48 !updatelogs 20:45:52 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 20:45:58 That link works 20:46:09 k 20:46:32 And it has an anti-spam plugin, but it needs to be a mod 20:46:51 feed me Semor. I'm hungry 20:47:03 haha 20:47:08 taht is funn 20:47:14 well 20:47:18 he is a pod lumpy 20:47:20 Gage, unban me after this pls 20:47:24 hang on 20:47:25 Special:Userlogout 20:47:26 Mr Creeper500: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 20:47:32 Special:Userlogout 20:47:33 Mr Creeper500: This is your final warning, please stop disrupting the chatroom or face being banned! 20:47:38 Special:Userlogout 20:47:40 Don't say I didn't warn you, I have logs. 20:47:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 was banned from Special:Chat by Bot Lumpy 20:47:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:47:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 was banned from Special:Chat by Sandgar 20:47:50 Wah 20:47:52 haha 20:48:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:48:14 Can I have a kick for no reason please 20:48:17 that is the first time I think it worked 20:48:27 -!- SouthParkClydeFan was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 20:48:27 -!- SouthParkClydeFan has left Special:Chat 20:48:30 he asked for it 20:48:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:48:33 :P 20:48:37 XD 20:49:20 !commands 20:49:20 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 20:49:29 !Lumpy get me a Pizza 20:49:30 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 20:49:40 !bothowareyoutoday 20:49:41 El Goatfucker Supreme: I'm okay, I guess. 20:49:54 -!- SouthParkClydeFan has joined Special:Chat 20:50:04 !ver 20:50:05 Mr Creeper500: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 20:50:07 Lol I was in another tab 20:50:17 !dev 20:50:17 Mr Creeper500: My original developer is sactage. I was later redeveloped by KockaAdmiralac. 20:50:17 Source code same as mine is unavailable. 20:50:17 Similar source code to mine can be found at https://github.com/KockaAdmiralac/chatbot-rb 20:50:17 Original source code can be found at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb 20:50:41 !Lumpy you suck 20:50:42 this bot has some cool coding 20:50:44 taht most bots don't have 20:50:47 aw :( 20:50:53 mai coding dont work : 20:50:55 Fuck you Southpark 20:51:06 Gimme 2 minutes and I can make that an auto command 20:51:16 he fiesty today 20:51:23 Fuck you Lumpy 20:51:28 this is fun 20:51:33 !Lumpy, fuck you 20:51:38 Damn 20:51:41 !Lumpy kill yourself 20:51:42 Eats SouthPark 20:51:45 :O 20:51:46 I have a lot of porting to do 20:51:54 !kill himself 20:51:56 * Bot_Lumpy mulches himself 's face with an egg beater 20:52:01 haha 20:52:01 !kill himself 20:52:02 damn 20:52:03 * Bot_Lumpy rips himself 's guts out through their eye sockets 20:52:14 !kill clyde 20:52:16 * Bot_Lumpy rips clyde 's guts out through their eye sockets 20:52:20 !seen my ass 20:52:21 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen my ass. 20:52:22 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 20:52:27 !love this fat ass 20:52:30 :( 20:52:41 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen waldo. 20:52:42 Mai ass not good enough? >:O 20:52:44 !seen waldo 20:52:53 I have to program the commands in, either that or an admin can control it via PM using the !say command 20:52:55 -!- Sosig Lord has joined Special:Chat 20:53:30 !seen KAIF 20:53:31 Sosig Lord: I haven't seen KAIF. 20:53:32 oh 20:53:39 I'm the master of Lumpy. Feel my wrath! 20:54:00 !seen Krazy and Ignatz Fan 20:54:00 Sosig Lord: I haven't seen Krazy and Ignatz Fan. 20:54:39 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 20:56:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:58:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:58:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:58:57 !Lumpy you suck 20:58:58 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 20:59:10 damn 20:59:20 !Lumpy fuck you 20:59:21 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 20:59:24 hahaha 21:00:04 I made him as rude as always 21:00:21 yup 21:00:32 !say trash receptical Texas 21:00:32 trash receptical Texas 21:00:55 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 21:01:07 wow, nice bot ;) 21:01:15 Thanks 21:01:29 just what this chat needed 21:01:31 rock the keemstar 21:01:34 O.o 21:01:37 !say goofy cocks 21:01:37 goofy cocks 21:01:55 hey bot, wanna rp? 21:02:03 is !suck my cock a command 21:02:16 No 21:02:22 Won't be either 21:02:28 no rp, mr bot? 21:02:29 lol 21:02:50 If the bot was sintiant 21:02:51 w:Terms_of_use Pal 21:02:52 it would be fun 21:02:53 nice, very nice :3 21:03:35 it's the nutshack 21:03:48 http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Fanon_Wiki:Chat/Logs/14_October_2016 21:03:49 WOW 21:03:57 o.o 21:03:58 Yep 21:04:14 We can get those hidden from wiki activity too 21:04:15 he logs chats 21:04:17 yeah 21:04:18 This is just a demo 21:04:20 but this is just a test run 21:04:30 no wonder why everyone at community wiki chat are so nice, hehe 21:04:57 Yep 21:05:06 He has a very strict admin plugin 21:05:16 I do agree the chat logs should remain hidden, and only admins could see them 21:05:23 well 21:05:29 that last one is actaully not possible 21:05:39 unless we do disk logger only 21:05:49 Yeah, that's what CCC does 21:06:45 i don't like it 21:06:51 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 21:06:52 since I think everyone should be able to see what is going on 21:06:53 since 21:06:57 it lowers corruption 21:07:15 If you don't like it, click 21:07:16 Bot Lumpy: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 21:07:27 hahah 21:07:31 lol 21:08:06 kneel before Zod!! 21:08:20 kneel before me! 21:08:48 so, this thing follows an automatic algorithm or something? 21:09:00 @_@ 21:10:40 its amazing guys 21:10:46 SPAMMERS CAN GO DIE IN A FUCKIN PIT!!!! 21:11:01 wow, congratulations guys 21:11:07 I gotta go see ya later 21:11:23 Bye mr chatbot 21:11:25 lol 21:11:40 ahah 21:11:44 i htink everyone is impressed 21:13:53 Agreed 21:14:31 Can you send me Bot Lumpy's code 21:14:37 and I'll download all the ruby stuff 21:14:43 i'll also get it flagged 21:14:56 'k 21:15:10 Windows has encountered a fatal error and must restart. Shutting down..... 21:15:50 is that a real message 21:15:51 or you say that 21:16:02 Not me 21:16:13 Deadly 21:16:41 oh 21:16:42 haha 21:16:43 dman 21:16:48 that scared me for a second 21:17:53 Sent you the files 21:18:47 BOOTING UP SKYNET AI. THIS MAY TAKE SEVERAL MINUTES. 21:20:45 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 21:20:45 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 21:21:57 im going for a minute or two 21:24:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:25:22 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:25:32 what happened? 21:26:16 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:26:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:31:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:33:43 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:34:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 21:38:46 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 21:38:51 Hi 21:39:13 Hey 21:43:36 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 2016 10 14